El ninja de la villa oculta del infierno
by Sasukeannonymous117
Summary: Un ninja, el ultimo supervivente de su aldea, viene a konoha para participar en los examenes chunnin, aunque en el camino se encontrara algunas amistades y tal vez algún romance.


El ninja de la villa oculta en el infierno.

llEste fanfiction toma lugar justo antes de los examenes chunnin de la primera parte de Naruto, ojala la disfrutes :).ll

Pd: / significa "pensando".

Dejen que me presente, soy Gikani, el ultimo ninja de la villa oculta del infierno; Actualmente tengo 13 años, aunque mi poder puede superar al de un bijuu.

Me dirijo a konoha para poder participar en los examenes chunnin.

(Gikani entra a la villa por la puerta principal)

Gikani: creo que llegue un poco temprano...

¿Qué debería hacer?

Gikani caminaba a través de la villa cuando vio a el equipo 7 en la calle.

Gikani:/Ropa naranja brillosa, rubio, cara de imbecil...debe ser Naruto.

Al final de la calle Naruto y Sakura caminaban hasta que..

Gikani: /¿ Que demonios?/

En la calle había un tipo de caja camuflajeada de piedras que seguía a Naruto.

Gikani: Ese no es...Konohamaru.

De la caja salieron 3 niños pequeños que conversaban con Naruto, de la nada Sakura golpeó a Naruto y posteriormente a Konohamaru.

Gikani: Uy...que madrazo.

Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Konohamaru: Mira su frentezota...

Gikani: Ya valio madre...

Sakura empezó a perseguir a Konohamaru y compañía.

Gikani:/oh esto lo tengo que ver./

Konohamaru chocó con un ninja que también caminaba por ahí, aquel ninja traía una compañera muy bien parecida.

Ginkani:: /Kankuro y...Temari./

El ninja agarró a Konohamaru del cuello mientras Naruto y Sakura se estaban frustrando por tal situación.

Naruto: Suéltalo ahora mismo!

Naruto empezó a correr para atacar al ninja que ahorcaba a Konohamaru

Gikani: / hora de presentarse./

Gikani: usó su hiraishin no jutsu para llegar a donde estaban los dos ninjas.

Gikani: empujó a Naruto para que no estorbara.

Gikani:: Suéltalo..

Kankuro: Obligame.

Gikani: misteriosamente apareció atras de él.

Gikani:: Prefiero no desperdiciar tiempo contigo.

Kankuro sorprendido por la velocidad de Gikani se quedo inmovil.

Temari: Oye, no te creas tan poderoso por solo sorprender a alguien, si realmente quieres matarlo, primero debes derrotarme.

Gikani: No quisiera lastimar una persona tan hermosa como tu.

Temari: Pues inten...eehh¿qué?(dijo sorprendid vez apenada)

Temari se sonrojó pero eso no le impidió tomar su abanico para amenazar a Ginkai.

Teamari: Te-te lo advierto( dijo temblorosa).

..?: Paren todos.

El misterioso ninja estaba en el árbol que había junto.

Naruto: /Sasuke..perfecto...otro presumido./

Gikani: Sasuke Uchiha...¿cómo esta Itachi?

Sorprendido, Sasuke le preguntó:

Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gikani sonrió.

Gikani:: Y Gaara del desierto...el jinchuriki del 1 cola.

Gaara: Hmmm veo que eres poderoso, pero no hay necesidad de combatir.

Kankuro, Temari; vámonos.

Los tres ninjas se fueron y dejaron a nuestros héroes tranquilos.

Despues de un rato de conversar Gikani quiso hacer una pregunta.

Gikani:: Oigan, ¿Saben donde esta el tercer Hokage?

Sakura: Claro, te llevaremos hasta allí.

El grupo caminó hacía la oficina del Hokage donde le hicieron una pregunta hacía Ginkai.

Naruto: Y, ¿De dónde eres?

Gikani:: Soy de un lugar que solo los mismísimos kages saben de su existencia..

De la villa oculta entre el infierno;

Una villa que fue destruida antes de la existencia de Hashirma Senju y Madara Uchiha, yo soy el ultimo sobreviviente de aquella villa.

Naruto: Mhmm ¿Hashirama qué?

Al entrar a la oficina del Hokage, Ginkai se ncontró con Kakashi.

Gikani: Hokage sama, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

3ro:Gikani, creí...que tu aldea había sido destruida.

Kakashi: /el ninja del infierno.../

Gikani:: me gustaría entrar en los exámenes chunnin.

3ro: Tienes que tener un equipo para entrar...

3ro: Ya sé, Kakashi, Gikani se unirá a tu equipo.

Kakashi: Si señor.

Pasaron unos días h el examen chunnin llegó, Todo el equipo 7 se reunió en el bosque de Konoha.

Gikani: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Sasuke: Hay que entrenar antes de los exámenes

Naruto: ¡si, vamos a luchar!

Naruto usa su kage bunshin no jutsu mientras Sasuke lanza kunais.

Ginkai solamente estaba parado y sonriendo.

Ginkai: Vaya debiles.

Ginkai con su asombrosa velocidad podía usar su destronaste taijutsu mientras agarraba los kunais que Sasuke le lanzaba, destrozó todos los clones de Naruto y recibió los kunais de Sasuke, quedo totalmente invicto.

Ginkai: Me voy a casa.

Mientras Ginkai caminaba hacia su casa vio a la hermosa ninja Temari ir por los tejados muy apresurad.

Ginkai decidió seguirla, despues de un rato Temari paró para sentarse un rato y admirar el paisaje.

Ginkai: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Temari rapidamente volteó a ver sorprendida.

Temari: S-si claro.

Ginkai se sentó junto a Temari.

Ginkai: Es realmente hermoso,¿no lo crees?

Esa frase le trajo un recuerdo incomodo con Ginkai.

Temari: S-si.

Ginkai: ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, ¿tienes frio?

Ginkai tomó la mano de Temari y le tomó la temperatura, lo cual la sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

Apenada, Temari jalo su mano hacia ella, y se mantubo en silencio.

Temari: Es que...es por lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ginkai: ¿Cuando te dije que eres hermosa?

Sonrojandose aun más dijo:

Temari: S-si,¿ lo dijiste en serio?

Ginkai tomó suavemente de la barbilla a Temari y la volteó hacía el.

Ginkai: Temari, eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Temari: yo ...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Ginkai la besó, mientras ocurría la puesta del sol.

FIN

Continuara...


End file.
